The Black King: Juguemos hasta que tu pierdas
by vanessa.lizana.75
Summary: La pequeña ciudad de Roosevelt a sido atacada continuamente con asesinatos sin explicación. La estación de policía no ha podido encontrar al culpable de esta masacre que va sumando más de 125 casos en un solo mes. La única solución fehaciente para aclarar este desastre es contratar a un detective especializado en casos de homicidios en masas. ¿Qué sucederá? Pronto lo sabrás.


**Doy gracias a mi mente pervertida **

**Por brindarme esta idea y a todas mis lectoras**

**Les digo **_**"Laman el canino" con todo el cariño de mis pancrías**_

**Conozcan a James Cook**

_Me alegra decirte que la realidad no se apega a tu percepción de la fantasía Y que si bien tú eres la razón de mi querer, no pidas cambiar mi forma de ser para mañana, o el día siguiente; o tal vez nunca. (...) te darás cuenta que sinceramente no puedo cambiar lo que nací de ser._

Las mañanas en Roosevelt son predecibles tanto en la gentuza como en el clima de esta pequeña ciudad. Las mismas personas y el mismo frío y nublado día a la hora exacta de las 7:30 en adelante. La única diferencia respetable en la inútil vida de los pueblerinos son los asesinatos sin explicación como pan de cada día.

La policía no ha podido descifrar quien es el culpable de tan macabro acto. La única valida opción es solicitar al departamento de investigación de Nueva York un detective apto para descubrir quién y qué ha provocado la masacre que ahora se hace llamar por si sola "Día de muertes". Su insólita concurrencia ha llevado a los habitantes a dejar de usar las calles desde las 20:00 de la tarde y al alcalde Robin Crult de imponer el llamado "Ley a vida", prohibiendo a cada niño y adolescente rondar por las ciudad sin supervisión adulta. Sin duda en las noticias se a murmurado la posibilidad de que acciones mayores se tomen a cargo de la solución a esta desgracia y no se puede dudar que sin remedio alguno el dueño de ese puesto a de llamarse James Cook.

James Cook. (..)¿Cómo es posible describir a James Cook?... Ojos azules, piel blanca, labios carnosos y rojos, alto y atlético de pelo negro y una pinta de mujeriego listo para el asecho. Ése es James Cook, pero claro, el aspecto no es por completo lo que define a James Cook. Su inteligencia y razonamiento comprende aspectos que ni tú ni yo podemos entender. Su trabajo ejecuta gran desarrollo visual y lógico, algo que el señor Cook podía jactarse de poseer tan habilidad.

Algo egocéntrico sin duda, calmado nunca. Su gran deseo de curiosidad ha logrado matar al gato de su mente infernal pero no ha callado el alma del difunto felino ronroneando por más intriga, por más emoción.

La magia de James Cook no se encuentra en su lógica o encantos inmortales, sino más bien, en el despiadado deseo de mentirle a la verdad, más bien de mentirles a ti y a mí.

James- Una voz fina pregunta por mí. Miro a la puerta de mi oficina que ferozmente he arrebatado a mi antiguo jefe, Malcom Carter, "que estúpido nombre tiene el inocente". Claro, con una madre como la señora Carter, quién podría ser salvado de la fascinación por esa mujer de amar nombres tan extravagantes o mejor dicho odiosos. La joven asistente de Artur Loked (jefe de unidad especial de víctimas) quien se ha estado cogiendo por detrás hace más de 5 meses entra por mi puerta con su fabulosa falda recortada por arriba de los muslo y con una vista encantadora de su rebelde tanga roja que me prende como un animal en celo después de días de no tener acción en mi "mercancía", pero ahora que lo pienso, necesito una buena revolcada.

La jovencita me observa esperando alguna reacción para proseguir. Yo le levanto la mano- señor, la estación de policías de Roosevelt ha enviado un fax informando de los casos ocurridos últimamente en el pueblo y piden con anticipación un detective para el caso.

Yo sólo la observo- ¿Y debo creer que por mera razón decidiste contarme esta historia para que tomemos té en porcelana y hablemos de American Idol en el sofá de mi casa? Rodeo los ojos ¿De verdad esta chica cree tener el derecho por acostarse con el jefe de venir y decirme esto como si tuviera la explicación de todo? Bueno claro que la tengo pero no soy tan estúpido como para decírselo a tan inferior mente como la de ella. Tal vez si la noqueo, su mente conocería algo mejor que estar viendo en TV los reality shows poco culturales de E! y MTV pero claro, eso sería igual que pedir que los Jets ganen un campeonato tan solo una vez en sus patéticas vidas. ¡Ni que yo hiciera milagros! -No es eso señor-. Se le nota que esta enfurecida-Es que el señor González me dijo que le dijera del caso para que usted tomara asuntos en sus manos-.

El solo ríe- Dime Cariño ¿Y qué gano yo? además de escuchar tus gemidos fingidos contra la pared de mi muro cuando te estabas cogiendo al Querido señor Loked esta mañana-. La joven se quedó perpleja y sonrojada por el descaro de James Cook ¡Ni qué fuera un Santo el hijo de Perra...! , dudo que éste no haya lamido algunos culos en esta oficina para obtener un cargo como esté. ¿No es cómo de 26 años?, Roberto ha trabajo en este lugar durante 25 años y recientemente acaba de ser promovido a jefe de Unidad contra tráfico y contrabando.

-Mire, Señor Cook- Se acerca al escritorio y pega sus manos a la base-Usted y yo sabemos porqué razón obtuvo el puesto y dudo que fuera por el gran intelecto que usted según su bocota arrogante asume tener.-

-Querida mía.-Se levanta de la silla y ve por la venta antes de mirar de nuevo a la zorra delante de su vista- Seré honesto contigo porque creo en el don de la honestidad y sencillamente la única forma de que tu obtengas un puesto decente en este departamento es que pongas ése lindo trasero tuyo en el regazo de la mayoría de los socios de este patético Equipo de Salvación Ciudadana, así que porque no agarras esa boca de mujerzuela y te dedicas a éso-. Se ríe entre dientes y camina hacia la chica en lágrimas- Porque tú y yo sabemos.-Molestando con la frase anteriormente usada por ella-Que la única forma de que seas reconocida aquí o en cualquier parte, será lamiendo penes. -Rozando su mano contra el muslo de la chica susurra en su oído-¡Ahora vete, antes de que les diga a todos en la oficina como ustedes dos hacen el 69 después de que dejan el trabajo!-

La chica sale de la oficina en llanto pero no antes de oír su nombre.-Anabelle, dile que sí acepto su oferta y gracias por esta espléndida velada-. Sale de la oficina hacia el baño de mujeres con la vergüenza en su pecho agitado.

Después de la disputa entre James y su arrogante boca, Anabelle se embarca a la oficina de su jefe, el señor González, quién en estos momentos se encontraba al teléfono con la oficina de policías de Roosevelt.-Si señor, no se preocupe que pronto se presentará en su localidad un detective de mi más élite equipo para descubrir quién es él causante de este horror-. El señor González mira por la puerta y ve a la señorita Priston con los expedientes del caso y su rostro rojo e hinchado, "Que inquietante" se pregunta González-Claro, no se preocupe , deme dos días más y de seguro podremos echar manos al asunto-se sienta en su silla y juega con las llaves de su automóvil aburrido de escuchar tantas pendejadas juntas en un día y deseando por un solo segundo agarrar el arma de su escritorio y darse un tiro en la cabeza frente a la dama de falda corta, el joven repartidor de cartas o malas noticias, el pervertido sexual del departamento contra violaciones llamado Jeffrey, la sobrina del jefe Norrison quien le lame las botas al dueño de este edificio o el chico con la polera invisible de "Salvemos al mundo" cuando en realidad está haciendo lo contrarío al trabajar en un matadero de inocencia.

-¿señor?-el ruido perturba la mente de González-¿señor?-esa voz lo sigue llamando como el maldito despertador que lo despierta todas la mañanas para irse al trabajo, no antes de despedirse de su señora quién de seguro se está cogiendo en este instante al vecino del frente. ¡Pero que Cliché es su vida!, como le gustaría terminar con este sufrimiento interno el cual vive todos los días. Debe ser por tantos años en esta jodida empresa y todavía no ha podido descubrir quién es en realidad y cuál es su destino, su meta.

-¿señor se encuentra bien?-Esa voz otra vez ¿Por qué no se calla?, tal vez si le respondo dejará de molestarme. ¡Respóndele Roberto, Respóndele!-¿Qué sucede Anabelle? resignado y aburrido le pregunta a la muchacha-Señor, James Cook acepto la oferta-La queda mirando dolorido "si tan sólo fuera como ese jodido chico lindo, mi vida sería más fácil y tal vez mi señora no me engañaría con medio mundo, la muy zorra"-Bueno, gracias. Le avisaré al departamento de Roosevelt lo sucedido-le extiende la mano y la chica le entrega el expediente. Esta se de la media vuelta hacia la puerta-¿Anabelle?- la voz ronca de su jefe la llama y ella hastiada da vuelta su cara y lo mira- ¿Estás bien?-Ella no sabía si decirle el incidente en la oficina de Cook pero dudando mueve su rostro- No señor, estoy bien- Pero González sabe que está muy bien mintiendo así que no le da ronda al asunto y solo asiente su cabeza y le pide que se valla.

Eran las 22:30 horas exactas y Cook todavía se encontraba revisando el expediente del caso Roosevelt. Era muy vaga la información además de las explicitas imágenes y descripciones de los asesinatos, no era mucho lo que podía hacer en teoría para solucionar este caos. Sólo había una posibilidad para este desastre. Viajar al aburrido Roosevelt.

Una de las cosas más placenteras en la vida de Cook era humillar a las personas por su falta de gracia y su gran ignorancia. Cómo recuerda con una sonrisa en su labio las travesuras ocasionadas por su mano en el instituto Rock Miller, un internado opulento en la ciudad de Masterbear. No por algo era de llamar por sí mismo y la gente a su alrededor como el chico más guapo e inteligente del colegio.

Memorias fehacientes viene a su mente como la vez que se folló a la enfermera del instituto en la camilla después de hacerse el enfermo en horas de gimnasia o cuando especulo que el Director Fallsbuck lo había tocado en su oficina. Lo que sin duda utilizo como beneficio al momento de causar destrozos en la escuela.

Si bien, su aspecto lo ayudo mucho en el campo laboral y en su vida diaria, la manipulación y el control total de las situaciones le ofrecieron una gran satisfacción a lo largo de su vida como niño, adolescente y adulto.

Pero basta, basta de contar las técnicas de Cook. Volvamos a la razón de todo esto. "La masacre en Roosevelt".

**Expediente Número 125: descripción de víctima Nº35-**

Amanda Lunder: Mujer caucásica, de unos 25 años de pelo castaño y ojos claros.

Causa de muerte según el Forense Martín Jacobs: -Desangramiento por corte horizontal en la vena yugular del interior de cuello y Mutilación de miembros inferiores.

Día de muerte y hora exacta: viernes 25 de julio del 2014 a las 1:20 AM.

Después de haber leído por más de dos horas 125 casos sucedidos cronológicamente en un mes, Cook agarra sus cosas y decide que la mejor solución es ir él mismo a la ciudad de Roosevelt. Era claro con lo que se estaba por pelear en los siguientes minutos antes que su avión tocara a puerto en el pueblo de Roosevelt, Un psicópata.

**Roosevelt**

El taxista y James mantuvieron un silencio impenetrable durante el viaje al nuevo departamento de Cook, sin antes destacar que la higiene del hombre daba mucho que desear y pronto James divulgaría con su insólita boca la falta de pulcro del hombre. En el paraíso de olores y mal servicio, James notó la belleza del lugar, su gran vegetación le hacía recordar esos tiempos en Florencia con su abuela en la viña que su familia poseía, pero eso eran recuerdos, solo tristes recuerdos de una familia rota y sin arreglo que picaba como una abeja encabronada en el panal cada vez que se daba el lujo de pensar en los vagas imágenes de su infancia.

Al llegar a la residencia Folksore, James le entrega el dinero al hombre y sale del automóvil con sus maletas y su tolerancia al cien por ciento. Recorre por el lugar hasta llegar a una escalera de 20 escalones echa de madera y tubos de fierros. Sube y se encuentra con un hombre en una silla con un toca discos en la mano y un sombrero de marinero en la cabeza, "Un loco debe ser" piensa él pero se resigna a observa más al anciano lunático. El lugar no era lujoso ni agraciado en aspecto como su antiguo hogar en Nueva York pero poca atención le brindaba a la habitación, solo quería recostarse en su cama y dormir una buena siesta para comenzar el día de mañana. Las 6:00 en punto tocaba el despertador y con los ojos lagañosos mira por la ventana y se levanta de la cama para darse una buena ducha que bastante le faltaba, aunque no era de él tener poca higiene en su salud pero sumando un viaje agotador en un avión sin ducha y un coche lento y apestoso que dejaba huella intactas en su aseo personal era de esperarse ese resultado.

En la comisaría todos los oficiales estaban reunidos en la espera del nuevo detective que les solucionará la vida de sus hijos y de ellos mismo. El Sheriff Forb miraba por la ventana nervioso y con el pie zapateando el piso de cerámica, los demás solo mantenían la cabeza abajo de costumbre. A la misma hora en punto en que tocaba el viejo reloj de la estación, un hombre joven de no más de 25 o 26 años, de pelo negro, alto y guapo entra por la puerta y se queda mirando minuciosamente a cada uno de los funcionarios sin terminar de observar el nerviosismo pueblerino que cada uno de estos individuos secretaba de su piel.-Buenos días-Saluda el Sheriff- Mi nombre el Carter Forb y soy el Sheriff de esta estación y pueblo y usted debe ser el señor Cook ¿Cierto?- mira al hombre al frente de él con el ceño fruncido y confundido con la continua pregunta si acaso había hecho el ridículo en frente del joven-Correcto mi amigo, mi nombre es James Cook y soy un investigador licenciado en Harvard con conocimientos plenos de trastornos antisociales y homicidios en primer, segundo y tercer grado, pero claro, eso ustedes ya lo sabían-todos en la oficina quedaron mudos y acorralados por tanta información que registrar en tan poco tiempo y claro, ese era el cliché de tan encantador espectáculo que James decidió deleitarse, sino más bien su placer más cercano a regocijarse en este pueblo de mala muerte sería humillar y manipular a la gentuza ignorante que poblaba esta ciudad, que así sea entonces. Acercándose al Sheriff preguntó por los expedientes actuales y descripciones más específicas de los asesinatos. En tanto, en el pueblo una chica de no más de dieciséis años caminaba por el bosque en busca de su hermanito perdido de cuatro años, Sebastián. Entre los árboles grandes y la maleza puntiaguda, encontró una cueva oscura de roca-Sebastián?-gritó dentro de la cueva-¿Sebastián? ¿Te encuentras ahí?-no se escuchaba más que el silbido incesante de los animales-Sebastián esto no es gracioso, le diré a papá-pero nada sucede, camina dentro de la cueva hasta llegar a un agujero profundo. Asustada de que su hermano se hubiera tropezado y caído, llama su nombre pero no le responde y llorando se cae contra una roca rasmillándose la pierna-¿Querida? ¿Estás bien?-mira detrás de ella para encontrase con un joven de 19 o 20 años, alto y delgado pero no pudo distinguir su rostro con la oscuridad de la cueva, el chico se le acerca hasta sentarse cerca de ella y mirarle la herida de la pierna-¿Te duele?-le toca delicadamente el rasguño y ella sisea de dolor-Creo que ese es un sí-Él sonríe amablemente y ella lo mira despreocupada-Dime tu nombre-no sabía si decirle su nombre ya que no todos los días te encuentras con un extraño tan atractivo como él para salvarte y con los asesinatos ocurridos recientemente ¿Quién sabría? podría ser él el psicópata que está matando a todos pero por qué suponer estupideces, es decir, es muy lindo y sexy y te está tratando de ayudar, ¿Qué mejor que eso?, tal vez te ayude a encontrar a tu hermano.-Me llamo Sandy-Él sonríe-Que lindo nombre para una hermosa jovencita-sus mejillas se sonrojan de vergüenza y ríe entre dientes-Me llamo Kol-ella lo mira confundida- ¿Kol?, es un nombre un poco raro ¿No crees?-Él le masajea la mejilla -Si lo es pero es misterioso, ¿No lo crees?-Ellos solo ríen y se miran-Debo pararme ¿Me ayudas?-Él la sujeta de la cintura y le posiciona un brazo debajo de su hombre y la lleva hacia fuera de la cueva hasta acostarla en una roca cerca de un árbol y mirarle la herida-No es tan grave-recorre su mano por la frágil piel de la joven-Solo una venda y estarás lista para otra caminata-ríe entre dientes por la burla irónica del mensaje y la chica no logra entenderlo así que solo lo ignora y ríe junto a él-Dudo que vuelva a dar otra caminata en este bosque tan tenebroso-se sienta al lado de ella y la mira a los ojos-Este lugar no es tenebroso, las personas son-Sandy se desconcierta con la mirada seria y fría en la forma que lo menciona-Sabes, debería irme ahora antes que mis padres se preocupen de mi-claro que cualquiera haría eso si en un segundo un extraño te dice eso justo cuando hay un asesino rondando en las calle de Roosevelt-¿Te vas tan pronto preciosa?-él solo se para y camina unos metros delante de ella-Apenas a comenzando el festín-la agarra del pelo tirándola contra el suelo-claro que para ti no habrá comida pero para mí-Suspira y sonríe de oreja a oreja frente a Sandy-Será una cena echa para dos- comienza a bailar de felicidad como un completo lunático delante de ella-Vamos mi vida, baila conmigo y siente la emoción del suspenso- ella llora y menea la cabeza-¿por qué tan aburrida? no ves que estoy tratando de aumentar el humor a la situación amor-golpeando el árbol y meneando su cabeza la señala con el dedo-Anímate que pronto veras de nuevo a tu hermano cuando decida disponer de su cuerpo ante tus hermoso ojos-ella grita y se levanta del suelo- ¿Mataste a mi hermano?-camina hacia él llena de ira y le abofetea una mejilla-¡Monstruo!-las emociones de Sandy estaban dispersas en todo su ser y si las lágrimas y gritos lo hicieran volver con vida, ella gritaría y lloraría con más desesperación porque su hermano había sido asesinado y pronto ella también sería la víctima fatal en este juego sádico y enfermo.

James y el Sheriff discutían sobre las suposiciones del culpable de este homicidio pero uno de los más jóvenes del escuadrón entró por la puerta-Señor-El chico se notaba que estaba nerviosos y asustado-¿Que sucede Steven?-James decidió que era de mayor importancia los expedientes que la inútil conversación entre el chico y el Sheriff pero desgraciadamente era de su incumbencia. El señor y la señora Smith habían reportado la desaparición de su hija Sandy Smith y su hijo menor Sebastián Smith.

Kol llevaba de la cintura a Sandy hasta a una granja no muy lejana del bosque donde tenía planes muy apetitosos con su sangre y su cuerpo. Primero fueron a la casa de una familia de cinco personas, la cual ninguna hablaba o se movía. Ella quiso pedir ayuda pero ningún intento resultaba así que se dio por vencida. En cuanto llego a la habitación matrimonial se percató de la cama de dos y pensó lo peor que podría pensar y sin más que venir empezó a golpear y patear con angustiosos gritos de "No" y "No me hagas eso por favor" y él solo se reía de la estupidez de la chica. Sin duda creía que era tan patético para forzarse contra ella pero bueno, estas inútiles criaturas pensaban que el mundo se iba a terminar así que más puedes pedir de su capacidad mental. Ni que fuera intuitiva la chica. Agarrándola de la cintura y tapándole la boca con su mano le susurró al oído que fuera al baño del cuarto por que le tenía un pequeño regalo que de seguro le encantaría pero ella protesto y él sólo la apretó el brazo advirtiéndole que su tolerancia estaba al límite. Ella Caminó a la puerta del baño y lentamente la abre pero no antes de mirarlo de nuevo quién sólo le rodea los ojos, hastiado de tanto drama le señala con el dedo la puerta y le dice que la abra antes de que pierda la paciencia y ella con terror a su reacción sólo hace caso omiso y decide hacerlo encontrándose con la más horrible escena de su vida. Su hermano de 4 años acostado en la bañera del baño sin miembros y con su hermoso rostro desfigurado del dolor. Con un grito incesante recae en el piso, no antes de escuchar la risa de Kol y sus pasos antes de detenerse junto a ella-Ahora creo que te toca a ti ser el festín ¿No crees?.

La policía indagaba en el bosque en busca de los dos niños perdidos. El Sheriff y James decidieron irse en una patrulla individual en busca de ellos. Pasaron por la calle Litcookt, el Mall, la Heladería y todos los posibles lugares donde se podría encontrar a un niño y a una adolescente pero sin resultados hasta hallar con la vieja granja Leadward. Era extraño pensar que estos dos se refugiarían ahí pero no había otra posibilidad que ésta. James golpeo la puerta pero nadie respondía. El Sheriff prefirió dejarse de moralidades y golpeo con su pie la puerta derribándola por completo. Los dos entraron a la casa con linternas y empezaron a gritar el nombre de los dos chicos pero nada sucedía, claro, James no era hombre para darse por vencido, así que caminó hacía la habitación matrimonial y golpeo unas cuantas veces la puerta hasta que por descuido ésta se abrió y dejo a la vista la escena majestuosa. El cuerpo decapitado de una jovencita " A de ser Sandy" y en el baño el cuerpo desmembrado de Sebastián Smith. Los dos niños muertos y el asesino aún suelto.

**Perfettamente Corretto**

En la oficina estaban todos reunidos velando silenciosamente a las dos víctimas, desde el más grande hasta el más pequeño funcionario de esta comisaria, menos James.

En un bar, no muy lejano del pueblo se encontraba Cook, drenándose indiscriminadamente toda la reserva del bar de mala muerte "Bigtits". "Si claro" y "Desde luego debe ser un asesino en serie". Los siguientes pensamientos maliciosos incurrían en su mente. James pensaba y pensaban cómo era posible que esto se le fuera de las manos, en frente de él. Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado la conversación entre el Sheriff y el pueblerino esto nunca hubiera sucedido y su orgullo estaría intacto pero no, tenía que ser tan indiferente. En realidad, la muerte del infante y la adolescente no le provocaba dolor ni luto, ya que según la filosofía de James, "El dulce olor de la muerte solo es una señal de que el más fuerte siempre ganará", y él se consideraba como un ser fuerte y poderoso que no dejaba que estúpidos sentimentalismo nublaran su razonamiento. Esos no eras sus hijos y tampoco compartían rasgos sanguíneos. Era otro caso, una pista más del psicópata.

Aburrido y hastiado de tanto melodrama que se inyectaba prefirió el mismo que el alcohol fuera su salvación e infierno por sólo unas horas.-¿No has tomado mucho?-Escucho decir al bartender-Ni qué te dieran un premio por ser tan susceptible- " último, hasta el bantender le da un sermón"-sólo no quiero peleas ni problemas-Le dijo con afán de señalar lo obvio pero Cook no estaba para que un simple cabrón le diga lo que debe hacer-Entonces no abras un Bar idiota-dejó el dinero en la mesa y tirándole el vaso en el rostro sale caminando indignado de la discusión y sus problemas, pero no antes de tropezarse con alguien "Que día ¿no?"-¡mira por dónde vas idiota!-sin mirarlo sigue su camino pero siente una mano agarrando su brazo izquierdo y sabe que habrá una disputa esencial para explotar su angustia, humillación y despecho. Entre querer y no querer se da media vuelta y mira al chico al frente de él. Era de pelo castaño claro y ojos chocolate puro, de quijada partida, alto "No más alto que él, claro", labios suaves y rosados y tendría unos 17 o 19 años exactamente. James sólo se queda observando cómo hiena detrás de una presa, no podía apartar la mirada del chico y debía decir que era un golpe bajo a su masculinidad. Nunca en su vida se había sentido atraído por un hombre, menos uno tan joven.-Tú ten más cuidado, amigo-soltándole el brazo camina hacia una mesa vacía sin antes coquetear con las meseras del bar, algo que encabronaba por dentro a Cook. Solo el pensamiento de otro hombre o mujer acariciando al joven lo llevaba a la cima de la impotencia e ira. Ese chico sería de su posesión aunque significara perder la razón y conciencia del bien y el mal.

Entre tantos cuerpos sudados y humanos excitados, Kol estaba en busca de una presa fácil de manejar. Alguna ramera o chica fácil de seducir, aunque debía admitir que algo en él se había alertado de una mirada penetrable, que no parpadeaba ni doblaba la vista de él y eso lo asustaba. "Tal vez era su hermano Klaus" y " O Elijah", ¿Acaso era mucho pedir unos momentos de paz sin el continuo miedo de que algún día volvería de nuevo a esa caja? Decidió que la mejor solución era irse del bar y buscar su presa en algún bosque o fiesta. Caminando hacia la puerta sale del bar a la carretera. Pero todavía sentía a alguien siguiéndolo, sintiéndose como presa en este mismo momento.

James por otra parte, se sentó en un costado muy aislado pero con un excelente punto de vista del joven. Sin duda, el chico era de apreciar, su forma de actuar tenía una leve analogía con la belleza de un arte clásico, "¿cómo se puede manifestar esta referencia?", simple, Perfettamente Corretto. Deseaba, debía tener su cuerpo debajo de él, acariciarlo, besarlo, tocarlo, penetrarlo, solo la idea le produjo una erección lista para explotar, pero basta, basta con fantasías pervertidas e irracionales. Ese joven sería de él y de nadie más, "pero espera, ¿adónde va?" se preguntaba Cook, ", "si tan solo tuviera un pañuelo con cloroformo" pensaba irónicamente James. Levantándose de su asiento y dejando una ridícula propina en la mesa camina en busca del joven.

Miles de imágenes del dolor insufrible profesaban en su mente por la cruda realidad de que su hermano lo estaba siguiendo. James camino casi como un obsesivo detrás del joven. Era increíble pensar en lo idiota que parecía ahora mismo, persiguiendo como un acosador sexual pero no importaba ya que pronto el objeto de su obsesión se encontraría en su departamento desnudo debajo de él. Kol decidió que era hora de afrontar la verdad y dejar de ser un cobarde, dando la vuelta se da cuenta que no era quién creía que era sino más bien el hombre con quien se había tropezado en el bar. Si James, Vamos Campeón, la presa cayo en tus redes ahora solo debes ser lo bastante listo para convertirlo en tu bocado de noche.-Hola-saluda con una sonrisa seductora y un poco predadora-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Kol-Nada que tu no quieras-Sonríe de oreja a oreja y él lo mira confundido-¿Hablas de una pelea?-Se ríe de lo orgulloso que era el humano, pero claro, todos estos mundanos seres son tan irracionales y primitivos, que más puedes pedir de ellos.-No Querido-se quedan mirando intensamente-Bueno, podemos llamarlo una pelea pero sería de algo más la cual sin duda ganaría-Lo mira lujuriosamente y sonríe petulantemente-¿No me digas? ¿Y Esa disputa en que constaría?-se siente un poco sometido ante el petulante humano pero ese sentimiento pronto se desvanece como su hambre-¿Cómo podía explicarlo?, piensa James, piensa-Se acerca al joven. Acaricia su mejilla desnuda y acerca su mano debajo de la cintura hasta la cómoda área de su glúteo derecho y el joven sólo lo mira confundido del cambio abrupto del extraño que ahora mismo tenía sus manos en su trasero, pero por qué no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del hombre. Era visible la lujuria en cada poro de su carne, pero ¿Era factible probar la propuesta del hombre? ¿Sería tan complaciente como la compañía de una jovencita? o ¿Sería mejor que eso?, los vagos pensamientos escabulleron en la mente del joven y sin más que decir, acerca lentamente sus labios tiernos rozando su aliento contra la boca hambrienta del hombre y con una fuerte desesperación agarra el cuello del joven y lo besa arrebatadamente.

James empezó a desabrochar rápidamente cada botón de la camisa de Kol, abriendo al mismo tiempo su propio pantalón -Si bebé, sigue mi amor-susurra en la oreja de Kol al sentir sus tiernos labios besar su cuello. En momentos así, James desearía tener unas cadenas firmes para afirma al joven y nunca dejarlo ir de su lado. Este chico le provocaba las más íntimas y furiosas sensaciones posibles en un hombre-¿Te gusta eso? ¿No?-acaricia la fábrica que escondía su delicada parte hasta subir su mano a la mejilla y rozar la lengua por el lóbulo derecho de su oreja.-Si-susurra agotado de su propio lívido, "Este chico sería la muerte de él" y si, lo sería.

Desnudos y excitados, comienzan una batalla de dominación que sin duda James iba ganando o eso él pensaba. El ambiente estaba tenso y el aire evaporaba la lujuria, el deseo carnal de los dos. Las manos suaves y largas del joven rajaba la espalda del hombre en una guerra de besos y mordeduras, gimiendo y arrastrando con su cintura pasos insufribles de placer absoluto ante James. Los minutos se aturdían con tan intensa imagen de los dos hombres. James tocaba cada parte, cada músculo, cada miembro de Kol como una acción de perdurar en su mente la hermosa criatura sentada en su regazo, pero el joven no estaba listo para terminar su dulce tortura. No, él estaba decidido en hacer este momento un cielo e infierno al hombre guapo. Con sus agiles manos rozó la entrepierna de Cook y utilizó su lengua como mensajero del placer, recorriendo lentamente el labio inferior hasta la pelvis descubierta. Siguió con su tortura deliciosa, masajeando con su lengua la tela que guardaba el miembro sofocado y con sus dientes agarró el elástico del bóxer y lo jalo suavemente hasta la rodilla con una mirada inocente.- ¿Estás bien amor? Te ves agitado-murmura ante la piel desnuda, rozando su mejilla y labios contra ella.-¿Te gusta esto?-James solo lo miraba embobado-Es tan suave tu piel-respirando el olor de su carne caliente se posiciona como leopardo listo para morder, colocando sus manos en la cintura de Cook, y el labio inferior de su boca levemente en la punta del pene-Ruega-susurra-¿Qué?- pregunta James-Ruega- Cook no podía comprender por qué, justo en este momento se estaba haciendo el difícil-Claro que no- mira los ojos del chico y le sonríe petulantemente-Yo no ruego, yo solo aclamo lo que es mío- "Claro que no rogaría, él no era un hombre de rogar" obligando a Kol a separarse de su piel ardiente, colocando su boca en la entre pierna de James-Ruega o nunca pasará-Se ríe inocentemente- Ruega.

James estaba en una fuerte guerra interna entre decir que si y lastimar su orgullo masculino o decir que no y perderse de la mejor sensación de su vida-Por favor hazlo-El joven lo mira triunfador al saber que lo había sometido a sus deseos y con su boca embistió el largo miembro hasta su garganta, mientras James sólo cerraba los ojos y recapitulaba en su mente todas las veces que había recibido sexo oral, definiendo ésta como la mejor de su vida-Tu boca hace maravillas.

Después de esa excelente experiencia, James lo sujeta fuerte de la cintura y con un gruñido penetra la carne fresca del joven, mientras que él sólo gemía y arañaba las ventanas empañadas del auto. Cuál espectáculo representaban estos dos hombres en el estacionamiento del Bar, una experiencia que James definitivamente nunca iba a olvidar, era perdurable es su memoria, era necesaria para su felicidad.


End file.
